The Broken Angel
by lunamoon2424
Summary: Her heart warm as gone cold. Her once lively azure blue eyes have dulled. She is a cold hearted killer. She is a miko. She is the Myuto daten-shi. A legendery Killer. No one knows her name, her past or her has seen her face. Until the mask accidently fell off one day, now she is discovered and this group is now in danger. Will they warm her heart or will she push them away?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing...

Broken angel

Chapter 1

Blood, blood everywhere dying forms of Sango, Shippo, Miroku and my lost love, Inuyasha lay there dying on the ground. I was useless, I just useless. This fight we failed. But here I stand covered in their blood, their sweat and tears, the cries of pain, the only thing I lost was... My innocence. But he still stands, laughing like a man. I given him my heart for him to recover, I trusted, I began to love again. I looked Into his golden eyes. And said one word.  
"monster."  
Right then and there, I killed him. Watched his blood coat the earth, without a care in the world, no regrets, with no remorse. He was my lover, he was my koi. I screamed my loves name to the heavens, before sickening laugh me brought me back to earth. He was my sensei, my love, my life and I kill him with no regrets. My eyes look at the monster before me.  
"Naraku" I hissed.  
I took my dying love sword, my last and first, both of them and went into battle once more.  
I took the sick gratitude watching his eyes widened as I pierced his heart. I took the jewel. But also took a soul. The enemy fled, but I didn't care I got what I wanted.

Days.

I took their bodies I buried in a distant cave. I only had a second to look back on their faces. Before I left no more tears shed tonight, nor will they ever be shed again. I walked back to the well, I looked down and sickening disgusted. This is where it all started, this is where it will all end. I jumped hoping to forget the pain, sorrow. When I got to the bottom, and looked up only to the skies and clouds but no well roof.

Years.

Years passed I found I never grow old. I was about 6 hundred and 72, and looked to be 15. I distance myself from sorrow and in a way happiness. I trained, to keep my wondering mind off their peaceful faces. I learned many different techniques in battle, I learned to channel my powers and to hide them. I was forced to, too many demons came around lusting for my power, beauty, and my knowledge. I was old as time itself in a way. Here I am sitting at the healthy age of 15, wondering what wrong.  
Here I am now at the early days of the modern-day Tokyo, it's in town called hidden Village of the mist. I sit here, next to this silver haired kid, my nose twisted up in bitterness, how he look like them. Years passed once more, I learned how to laugh again, well more like a chuckle, we became friends. He found me wondering in their cave, he try to going, but I stopped him. He accuse me of having a lover I gazed coldly, and I said "I'll never love. The ones I loved are dead because of me."  
His face dropped in guilt, I chuckled.  
"I don't need your pity, nor I need love. I only need myself."  
We grew apart, I never visited him, but I watched him form the trees. He knew I was there. The day I found out he had the Sharingan, I knew he didn't need my protection, so I left.

Years past once more.

I am now known as the muted broken angel. I wonder the countryside, no one by my side. Getting paid to kill. Just my swords and me. I am Kagome. Though, no one knows my name. Though I can know see why people confuse me as Kikyou. Sometimes do wonder if she still wonders the earth. Cold and undead, full of hate and bitterness, I am the true reincarnation of Kikyou. Yes, I truly am a tinted miko.


	2. Chapter 2

_I own nothing..._

The Broken Angel

Chapter 2

It was a nice sunny day. There was no clouds to be seen in the sky. A lone figure walked through the forest of death. She been on this route many times, but none held an atmosphere like this. Something big was going to happen. Just then, an ore jumped out of the bushes, he swung his club madly, hoping to somehow to hit the priestess. The girl with long black hair and azure eyes barely missed the swing of the huge weapon. She looked at creature distaste, Demons are really running few. She spare this one, so she ran. She jumped along trees as the ore toppled along bushes. He is unwilling to give up.

"Shikon Priestess, I shall have you as a mate." He shouted.

She's running out of time, it was either jumping off the cliff and maybe live or mating this damn beast. She made her choice she was running energy, she jumped. The beast screeched in outrage, as she disappeared in to the mist. She landed on a ledge of the cliff, sadly noticing that her mask had disappeared. Suddenly, the edge of the ledge begin crack.

'Crap' she curse as she began to fall.

* * *

Team seven begin their journey a couple days ago, the level of annoyance was very high. Sakura was glaring at Naruto, Naruto was glaring at Sasuke and he just sat there looking bored.

"What did you say, teme?!" Accused Naruto.

The boy's black eyes look into the blondes blue ones.

"I repeat. Maybe your stupidity just drives them away."

The blonde huffed.

"Who are you to talk?! Now glare from you and all the girls come flocking! You Uchihas and your damn charm-"

He was cut off as an large object came crashing through the branches of the tree above the Uchiha. The object landed on Sasuke before he got a chance to dodge. When the dust cleared, sitting there in his lap was a girl.  
She had long black silky hair, that was tied up in a high pony tail held by a stash and two throwing needles. She was wearing some sort training uniform unlike the ones at the hidden village of leaves. On her waist was two twin swords, a pouch for money and water, and some other small ninja weapons. She had on a green cloak and some ninja sandals. Naruto's eyes went to her face. Luscious plump lips, a tiny petite nose and two beautiful shining bright ice blue eyes hid under her lashes. She groaned as she tried to regain consciousness.  
'Geeze, I feel like I've been ran over by an U-Haul.' She thought.  
When her eyes opened, blue met black, of course Kagome did the only logical thing a female could do, she screamed and slapped Sasuke. Immediately awakened, she's jumped up, looked around like a spooked deer. Immediately her eyes landed on their sensei, she whispered his name and her face became emotionless.  
"Kakashi"  
They'll turn around to see their sensei, eye wide and also mouth slightly agape. In a flash his book was forgotten, he was over there in front of the girl with her in his arms. The girl grimaced, as Kakashi kept shouting things like "My Tenshi has returned!" Or "She loves me! She really does!"  
The students stood there, their mouths were agape. Some from her beauty and one from shock. A couple minutes passed by, finally Sakura managed to break the silent spell, minus Kakashi's rambling of course.

"You're the muted angel!" She screamed in recognition. The boys looked at her like she was mad. She huffed in annoyance.

"You know the legend of the silent killer angel?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in recognition. His head twisted around to see the struggling girl in Kakashi's vise like grip. Naruto still looked confused.

"It's about a girl that never ages due to a jewel. She lost both her loves. Her first one, she lost to his first lover, she was not alive, but was walking the earth. The second one was supposed to heal her heart, but went mad and killed all her friends. And now she is silent because her love took his trust with him when he died. She carries around both of their swords." She said pointing the two swords on her waist. The girls struggles lessened.

"These two swords were made for two great dog demons, split in half from one sword made from their fathers fang. One of the heaven and one of the earth. The one of the heaven was given to the eldest, he craved power." She said matter-a-factly.

"The youngest got the sword of the earth, it had enough power to slay a hundred Demons in one swing." Sakura's voice was joined with the black headed girl's soft melody like voice. The pink haired girl stopped and listened to this story form first hand sight of the soul savior.

"While the eldest got the sword that can save a hundred lives. A sword that cannot cut. A sword made for healing. Not for distraction. The eldest so jealous, he tried to steal the youngest dog demons sons sword. He found out why he the youngest was in need of that sword. It was made for locking his beast away," she untangled from Kakashi and jumped into a tree. "and taught him the meaning to protect someone he loved."

A few tears slipped out of the corner of her eyes. A gentle hand came and wiped the tears away. She smiled bitterly at Kakashi, and pushed him away. The students looked at the strange interactions between their teacher and the new girl. Her face turned to stone once more.

"But he did not count on, is for both of the sons swords to be the end of them both. Now a young girl, who never ages, has to carry their burden."

"That's not how I remember hearing it..." Sakura said a bit dumbfounded.

"That's because it was the true tale of the mute angel." Sighed Kakashi.

All of his students turned him and eyed him, suspiciously. Silently cheering to continue. He sighed once more.

"That is her tale to tell you not mine." He said looking at the silent girl in the tree.

'I found out too late...' He thought.

Sasuke took a closer look at the girl, she was indeed beautiful, strong and intelligent. A wonderful target for his brother. Without thinking her blurted out. "She should come with us."

The girl stiffened, but the group took no notice.

"I agree, I would be nice to have some female interaction once in awhile." Said Sakura.

Kagome inwardly recoiled. Kakashi winced, he remembered how Tenshi dealt with other females. And shivered remembering her anger when push around.

"For once I agree with teme. Though this just proves your a chick magnet."

Kagome growled. Kakashi shrank when all team sevens eyes were place one him. He looked into the trees to find her gone.

He put on a sly smile when he said "I'm ok with it, but you might have to catch Tenshi first." He said pointing a thumb at the tree she was on.

Group seven gasped she was gone.

"Naruto, you go west. Sasuke, you go east. Kakashi, you go south. I'll go north. DO NOT LET MY FUTURE BFF ESCAPE!" ordered Sakura.

The group split up in order to escape the petite pinks wrath.

* * *

Kagome jumped form tree to tree. She could not allow herself to get attached to someone again. She looked behind her and found that she was miles away form the camp when she ran into something hard. She fell off the tree and landed on her feet. She looked up to glare at the person she ran into... A loud 'shit' was heard through out the forest.

She ran into Kakashi.

He grinned and jumped off the branch, "Now Kagome, it's not very ladylike to curse."

Kagome scowled. Kakashi had always been faster then her. She unsheathed the Tenseiga. The guy was annoying but she didn't want him dead. She attacked him, hoping to scare him off.

"I really don't want to hurt you, Kakashi." She said earnestly.

Kakashi laughed. "Oh, Kagome you say you don't care but you are using the Tenseiga, the sword of life, and not your twin swords. You really do love me my dear." He teased.

Kagome lost all reason and thought when he accused her of loving him.

"You are so dead!" She growled as she slashed him with one of her daggers.

As soon as Kakashi was cut a dearly audible poof sound was made. Kagome's eyes widened, a whole strain of curses erupted form her throat as a bunch of thick ropes warped around her. The real Kakashi jumped down from a high branch and smirked at her.

"Is far in love and war, my dear." He said with a laugh.

"Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto I found her!" He said in a cocky manner.

First, one to the scene was Sakura. She entered with a childish squeal of delight.

Kakashi put a gag in her mouth, telling her that the words she would say would probably not be for young ears to hear. She glared at him again.

Second was Naruto, he fell down laughing. And the glare Kagome sent him, made him laugh even harder. That's when Sakura foot met his rib.

Last to arrive was Sasuke, he looked at the gaged girl, then at the two buffoons, then to Kakashi who was smiling like a idiot. He made his way over to the blue eyed girl and knelt down to her.

He smirked when she sent a glare saying 'I know it was you who brought up the idea'.

His hands went up to her face to undo the gag, when he touched her, she shrank back. He resisted rolling his eyes, when he got the gag out. She snapped her jaw shut, and cocked her head to the side in confusion and annoyance.

"You are not a prisoner, nor are we your enemy. Your a part of team 7 now, so get used to it. You have no say." He said a bit little too possessively.

Her brow ticked and a ghost of a sly smile appeared on her face. The Tenshi lent forward and whispered into the young teens ear.

"I am not a object, Uchiha. Nor am I one of your over infatuated fan girls, who bends to your whim. I am my own person and I will do as I wish. I have many names you know very few of. But trust me I will get out of this mess, I always find a way out." She declared with determination. The Uchiha inwardly smirked, he liked this girl, she was... different.


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing..._

TheMasterPlanner: Hey people I've been getting a lot of page views but not a lot of comments! WTF?! Where are you critques!

Luna: Writer is that you?

TheMasterPlanner: Er. Who is this writer you speak of? She sounds oh so sexy! Oh look at the time! Got to go Old Chap! Cherro!

_(TheMasterPlanner went off online)_

Luna: "..."

Luna: Any way... Itachi is going to be introduced in this chapter so it might get a little creapy for those few few weak stomach.

* * *

The Broken Angel

Chapter Three

Kagome glared at each member of the group. Sakura was trying to make a conversation with Kagome. Sasuke was inwardly laughing at her. And Naruto didn't even bother to hide his laugh. What was so funny?

The so-called silent killer angel was being hauled over a love sick Kakashi's shoulder.

"Naruto." She growled. Naruto stopped laughing at the sight of her smirk. "When I get out of this, you my friend will be the first one to die." Naruto paled.

Kakashi snickered. "Kagome that wasn't very nice." He said.

She growled. "I do not wish to be 'nice'. I wish to be free, Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed. The Tanchi on his shoulder was more pissed then usual. Just cause they caught her once again trying to escape.

"For one to have freedom, they earn through respect." He said with confidence.

"Hm. Wise words for a not so wise teacher." She said slowly leaning toward his neck, to make her seem heaver then what she really was.

"Your second on my hit list."

Kakashi chuckled.

"Love you too, Tenshi." Kagome snorted.

It was getting way to quiet for her so she decided to start a conversation. "Hey Sakura-san?" She called out.

"Hm?" She responded lazy.

"Were you born with that hair color?" She asked curiously.

'Well, hey! If I'm stuck with these people might as well have some fun with them.' She thought sourly.

Sakura bristled a little, then slumped. Immediately Kagome felt sorry for asking the question.

"Sorry." She murmured.

Sakura put on a fake smile.

"It's fine, many people ask me that question. Ya it is."

Sakura decided to see how far she can push the guilty girls limits.

"But can I ask you a question?" She said nervously play with same of her own pink strands.

"Sure. I guess. But just don't make it too personal." She said , Kakashi had a strong grip.

"When we get back to hidden leaf village...canIdoyourhair?" she asked quickly. This was the first time the Tanchi spoke to her since they met.

It was now Kagomes turn to bristle.

The boys sweat dropped.

Her muscles coiled. Kakashi predicting that poor little Sakura was about to get denied. Said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey, Sasuke catch!"

He threw the quiet girl at the Uchiha. She made a loud squeak as she was caught in the black haired boys arms. She blushed at the proximity, and looked away to glare at Kakashi. Sasuke smirked.

"You jackass!" She hissed at the sensei. "I wasn't going to denied her the damn request. I was just remembering something..."

Her face went blank once again, as she remembered Sango and Shippo in the hot springs. She closed her eyes and turned her face to the Uchiha shirt. Tears started to threaten to fall. She squeezed her eyes tighter. And breathed in a shaky breath.

"Sakura. I will allow you to do my hair,"

Sakura's eyes lit up with hope.

"If you come join me at the mall, pinky."

She looked over to Kakashi.

"I will only go into that city if these binding are to be cut. Or I'll report you, Kakashi, to the hostage." Kakashi gulped and nodded to Sasuke.

The dark haired boy got out a knife, Kagome held up a hand to tell me to stop. He cocked a brow at her. She smirked. And motioned to her wrist, everyone watched amazement as a hidden blade pop out from under her sleeves and cut the rope with ease. The thick rope went toppling to the ground with a thunk. Kagome massaged her wrist and retracted the hidden weapon once more.

"Let us continue our journey then."

* * *

They got to hidden leaf village around sunset. Kagome was now taking a nice long soak in Hot spring.

She signed. "I know your there Kakashi!"

A deep chuckle was heard behind her. But it wasn't Kakashi-san's her whole body recoiled at the sound of that certain chuckle.

"Ah. Itachi. It's been a while since I seen you." She chuckled softly.

"I was beginning to believe my dream come true, you were dead."

She sighed.

"Bummer."

Itachi let out a soft chuckle of his own.

"You truly thought you could escape me couldn't you, Tanchi."

In a flash he was in front of her.

"I haven't seen you in nine years, Tanchi. Ever since that day you managed to escape into the forest of death, I've so utterly alone, my dear."

His face came closer to her, his arms caged her in. His red eyes were trying to imitate her, but she just glared and let out a hoarse chuckle. She felt the breeze glide along her breast. That's when she noticed she was still naked in the hot spring. Her face got hot as she slipped lower into the water. Itachi chuckled again.

"Oh, come on koi. I've been waiting for you. " She let out a barely audible sigh and pushed him away. She glared at him.

"I will not give myself to anybody but my lover, my koi. And you Sir are not him."

Itachi signed and pulled away. He may have been part of the Akatsuki at times but he's not that evil to rape a unwilling girl. He looked at the you girls face and asked, "Do you still dream of him, your koi? Or someone else now filling those dreams?"

Her jaw clenched. Her hands fisted. She started shaking uncontrollably.

"You know you will die soon if you don't find him right?" He said moving stray a hair away from the face of her shaken form.

The several bushes not to far away rustled.

He smiled at her.

" Just remember. Your body can't take much more of this my dear."

And with that implanted in the young girls mind, in a whirl pool of leaves he left.

Kagome climbed out of the pools warmth and lied there on the forest ground. Pain when through her entire body and she began to sob. She didn't even notice that Sakura recently come out come out from the bushes. She grabbed a huge fluffy towel and draped it over the sobbing girl. Her wails could be heard throughout all of the forest. She knew the boys would be coming soon.

'She'll tell us when she's ready to.' She reassured herself.

Not long after Sasuke emerged form the bushes.

"I found her like this." she said.

He walked over and checked her temperature. She was freezing cold.

"We need to get her back to camp. Now. " He said as he picked up the sobbing girl in his began to run along side Sakura.

The only question running through his mind right now was 'Is she ever going to be ok?'


	4. Chapter 4

_I own nothing... accept the black dragon. _

__Luna: ok so I finally decided that Sakura is a bitch.

Cy: D**:**

Luna: what? Ok you have agree with me that she she so Fucking annoying at times.

Cy: ...

TheMasterPlanner: I have agree grew with Luna she Isherwood is a total bitch. Pushing around poor Naruto and hunting Sasuke is just plain stalkerish.

Cy: ok... Luna when did you start cursing

**warning: there maybe Sakura bashing. So if you don't like it to bad.**

* * *

The Broken Angel

Chapter Four

* * *

Kagome woke up, but didn't open her eyes. She knew she was placed on a bed, because of the soft, smooth, cool surface.

'Silk' she mused.

Who's she didn't know or care about. She just took this time to list down the main points in her stressful life.

1. She was traveling with team seven and that need to stop as soon as possible.

2. She really needed to catch up on her centuries. She didn't even know they had beds.

3. She needed to kill a damn spider as soon as possible.

That's when she noticed it. A hand was running through her silk locks. On reflex she made grip for it, and ask, "What the hell are you doing?"

Three gasps and one barely audible squeak.

The hands owner just grunted.

"Hn."

Immediately, her eyes shaped open. They burned with raw emotion, but then went blank when they saw who it was.

"Uchiha... What is the meaning of you" Her nose lifted up in disgust. "Petting me?" He responded with a snort. Her hand went to her hair.

"Where is my stash?" Her voice was as cool as ice. Sakura held out the piece of cloth. Kagome quickly made a grab for it. She cradled the silk cloth in her bosom. And inspected it.

At long snort was heard. Her head whipped around to the unfamiliar voice.

"The first thing she asked for when she wakes up is a piece of cloth. Man, you sure know how to pick'm, Kakashi." Said an medic ninja.

She growled and tied her hair up and looked at Sakura, who was holding out some clothes. Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"Yours are in the wash." She explain.

Kagome glared at her.

"They stunk." She huffed. Kagome nodded.

"You are going to take me to the shopping district today." She said as she began to strip.

"Boys you can leave now." She said taking off her shirt.

All the men and boys blushed. And quickly scurried out of the room. She huffed. 'Idoits' she mused.

"Hey Sakura-san." She turned around to the pink haired girl. "How long was I out?" Her voice was full of in difference.

Sakuras burrows furrowed. She seemed colder than usual, now.

"Two weeks."

Kagome nearly fell.

"TWO WEEKS?!" She screeched as she started paceing.

"I so doomed, their gonna kill me... Probably rip me appart and eat my liver..." She murmured.

Sakura grabbed ahold of the pace in girls arm. She stiffened but Sakura ignored it.

"Who is going to kill you, Tashi? Tell me now." Her voice was deadly calm she glared at the tensed girl's back.

Kagome sighed, from the glare she was receiving form the little pink haired girl, she had a good guess she wouldn't be getting out of this one.

"My..."

How should she phrase this without her finding out?

"Pets..."

It's a logical response.

"Oh, we could just summon them here." Sakura offered.

Kagome's hand twitched.

'Damn I forgot about the summoning thing.' She cursed.

Kagome let out another barely audible sigh.

"Fine, but remember you asked for it." She warned Sakura.

Sakura nodded.

"We go after I get new clothing." Her nose scrunched up as she turned heel and walked out the door. "I hate pink."

* * *

Sakura giggled happily.

After the pink comment earlier, she purposely dragged Kagome past every whores need to know underwear shop. Her cheek were such a deep red, she thought it might be permanent.

"Stop it." She hissed. "It's not funny."

Sakura just laughed harder. It was fucking hilarious.

After a couple hours of non-whorish stores, they went back to Sakura's house. To drop off some clothing and change.

Kagome picked out a five pairs of clothing.

The first one was an traditional kimono (the pink dress thing Sakura usually wears) it was only to be used for celebrations and such. It was a winged long sleeve dark blue kimono. The sleeves, v-neck and bottom of the clothing was decorated with white ivy and little crescent moons. Underneath she had on white tights that went down to her ankles.

Sakura asked about the cool marking she had on her ankle. Kagome just changed the subject.

The second outfit was a sparing outfit. It was was a long sleeve ice blue belly shirt. It had a diamond at the corner of the wings. The pants were white baggy sweat pants. With the same diamond design at the bottom of the pant legs.

The third was an every day kimono. It had no sleeves, was pure black and had a curly pattern on the bottom of it.

The forth one was every day kimono like the other one but it was pure white white ice blue lighting patterns across it. It was sleeveless to.

Finally the fifth on was a spaghetti strap sleeping kimono. It was made of black silk, and had a puppy dog on the corner of the end of the sleeping kimono.

Kagome put on the black kimono. She knew dealing with her 'pets' could get ideally messy.

Sakura watched intently as kagome crossed the clearing.

Kagome could feel eyes burning in the back of her skull. She silently sighed again. She pulled out three whistles. And prepared herself.

"What you see maybe a shocker to you," she warned Sakura quietly. But was inwardly laughing. "Just what ever you do, do not run. Stand your ground."

Sakura nodded, 'I've never seen Tenshi, so serious.' She pondered what in the world could make ninja over 1000 years old so cautious.

Kagome put two of the whistles to her lip. She smirked inwardly as she blew the two whistles.

A couple of bushes rustled behind her.

Sakura whipped around, dagger in hand.

Two sets of eyes peered her and watched her intently.

Sakura gasped and accidentally dropped her kunai. She dived for her knife.

But a green tail smacked it away before she could grab it.

The creature rose. She gasped in surprise again.

It was a dragon. A dragon with two heads. It's intelligent eyes peered down at the little pink headed girl. Before bending down and offering two huge slimy licks, then trotted over to his mistress.

She smiled at them and gave them a nod.

The dragon inwardly snorted before caging her between their necks and hugged the small petite miko. She giggled and returned the favor.

After he released her she looked up into the sky and asked "Ah-Un, Where's Yūgao?"

The dragon heaved a heavy sigh.

Kagome laughed, Sakura looked at her in surprise. "My youngest member of the flock has trouble staying at Ah-Un's slow pace. She should be here in five...

Sakura grabbed another kunai. She will not be caught off ground by another flying lizard.

Four...

Three...

Two...

One."

A loud crash was heard form behind Sakura. Sakura coughed from the thick dust.

A low growl was heard behind her. She froze. Her chalky emerald green eyes slowly tilted upward.

There was the second dragon.

It's long fangs were bared and ice blue eyes were narrowed threateningly. It was a pure black dragon with a white curly pattern that cover most of the beast body.

All previous knowledge given to her by Tenshi was lost.

She shrieked and ran. Yūgao followed behind her, snapping at her heels.

Kagome was laughing so hard she had to lean on Ah-Un for support. Ah-Uh snickered.

'Serves the hatchling right.' They thought in agreement.

"Don't just stand there Tanshi! Do something!" Yelled Sakura.

"Yes, Tanshi please stop Yūgao from eating Sakura." Ordered an elderly feminine voice, there was a small hidden chuckle but kagome didn't her it.

She pouted and stood her back facing the female hostage.

"Tsunade-sama why do you always have to ruined my fun? Besides..."

Her cheeks flushed pink.

"Sakura-chan asked for it. She made me past all of the whore shops." She murmured.

Tsunade looked at her.

"You know how I don't like those!"

Tsunade hid her laugh with a snort.

Tanshi was to innocent at times for her own good. She flushed at the mer thought of the birds and bees conversation.

"Tanshi," she sighed. "Killing a fellow team mate is not a good way to start your new record citizenship record as a hidden leaf village ninja."

Yūgao froze in place. Allowing the pink haired girl to escape behind her savior, Tsunade.

Kagome's back stiffened.

"Ya! So stop acting like a child, and just deal with it! Your part if team, whether you or I like it or not?!" She snarled in hate.

'What the fuck does this bitch have that I don't!? What does Sasuke-kun see in her?!'

The blue eyed girl's burrows narrowed.

'So the hatchling finally has shown her true colors.' Ah-Un mused.

Yūgao snorted.

They both had a bad feeling about the pink headed girl.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped around thirty degrees. Rain clouds grew over head. The wind started swirling around her madly.

Yūgao ran over to her mistress and curled around her, trying to calm her.

"Sakura," she addressed calmly. Though the others didn't catch, but this was a hidden warning. She turned her head to look at pinky.

But the damn dragons wing was blocking her view.

She growled in warning.

'Mistress, the pink hatchling does deserve punishment. But not to that extent.' She tried to reason.

Yūgao knew her mistress was very sensitive about her nonage problem. She also knew that her mistress would love to behead everyone in of those adolescent 'fan groups.'

'SO YOU AGREE WITH HER?!'

'No, Tanshi-sama. But the hatching is protected right now so starting a fight would just lead to punishment.' She explained.

'Traitor!' She hissed.

Her head whipped around to Sakura's snicker.

She hissed at her.

Tsunade stepped in front of her.

"Tanshi that's enough."

Kagome looked at her. For a second, Tsunade could of sworn she saw and emotion other than anger, or annoyance.

She looked hurt.

It was for the briefest of a second, before all emotion disappeared. She nodded at Tsunade, the turned to Sakura.

Sakura was smirking.

She walked past the annoying pink headed girl.

"My apologies Miss Haruno, but I did warn you not to run, and you trying to slay my pets was an unacceptable responds. If I were to be training you would have been died by now." She said as she disappeared into the forest.

Tsunade's eyes widen. She turned around to Sakura, who was glaring at the green lizard.

"Sakura Haruno!"

* * *

Kagome ran through the forest. Yūgao followed her close behind. She was shocked at first that her mistress dare call her a traitor. It then turned into anger, then sympathy.

Suddenly all trace of her mistress disappeared.

The dragon stopped.

Her scent, chara, and miko powers were gone. Yūgao scowled, the damn girl is going to get her self killed one day. With a guilty conscience and fury in her spirit, Yūgao ran back to Ah-Un and Tsunade. She would tear that idiotic pinky haired girls heart out if something happened to Tanshi.

* * *

Kagome ran tears were slipping out of the corners of her eyes. She was so stupid is all she thought. She knew she shouldn't have put trust in Sakura, but she was the only person that was in the group she knew wouldn't fall for her.

All the men and boys in this period just wanted her beauty. She collapsed on a tree branch. She didn't need them. She told herself.

She looked back at hidden leaf village. The sun was setting. It made the village look like it was drenched in blood but was so... Beautiful.

Nausea washed over her. She missed both of her families staying here would only remind her of them. Her mind was made up.

She leaped from the tree branch.

She was leavening.


End file.
